Minors you can fight
The first most important about an RPG in my opinion is the story. But the second most important would be the option to fight. Every good RPG has a fighting sequence every now and then, just to make it interesting, and to rack about experience and abilities. I'm not saying the RPG is going to be good. I don't even know what I'm doing half the time. But this list will contain the possible creatures you may encounter throughout the journey, and tactics. These are just the minors. Bosses will have their own pages. Goops Goops are the first and main creatures you can fight. They will be around your shack, heading to nowhere in particular. They won't be hostile unless you get close to them. Getting close to them will initiate the fighting sequence. I'm still yet to figure out what the fighting sequence will have, but you will be able to use items, check the monsters stats, and of course fight them. Killing a few creatures won't affect the end of the game, but killing everything you see will. The Goops are black creatures that are basically moving blobs of slime. The origin of them is that they were the first creatures made from the Stars, but due to them not being used to making creatures with a different atmosphere, they turned into mutations. Their attacks are based on lunging forward and striking. Their mouths hang open, since they have no true ability to move muscles, if they have any. They can only move by moving back a little and thrusting themselves forward, sliding along the surface and only moving a few feet. They can't take any other form but the goop. A tactic for the battle sequence would be just to strike them and be done with it. They won't deal much damage to you. Dying to one of these would result the death screen saying 'That's not the worst of them!' Goopz The Goopz are the second attempt at making creatures with the changed atmosphere. They look human like, and are tall and constantly dripping black goop. These creatures are more aggressive, and are fast. Out running them is impossible, but you can confuse them as they are not very smart. If they see you, they will let out a screech and run after you. The best option you have is to hide behind something if you don't want to fight them. If you do want to fight them, obviously they'd be stronger than the Goops. The chances of you dodging is 1/20. Attack them with a strong attack and they will die immediately. Death screen message for you would say 'You're doing just fine! Keep going!' Vines Sometimes you will come across a wall of vines. Striking them in a particular area will make the vines shrink into the dirt, but if you don't do that in the right area, it will start a fight sequence. It's major attack would be to grab Harriett and slam him to the floor once. This will deal a heavy amount of damage. Their main attack is to strike with a vine. The death screen will say 'You just got killed by a wall. Well done' More minor attackers will be added as the game is progressed.